Dee-Dee Transport System
The Dee-Dee Transport System is a free fast-travel service that both the player and other characters can use. The player does not drive the Dee-Dee Transports themselves, but instead is driven around by an unnamed driver. Dee-Dee travel becomes available after completing the mission Assemble Dee-Dee Transport and after placing at least two Dee-Dee Stops, the plans for which are obtained during the mission Dee-Dee Stops Here. Three stops must be placed for the mission, and there are optional extra stops that can be placed as the story progresses. It is recommended for stops to be placed at every available location for the player's ease of use. The service runs from the time that the player wakes up until 1:30 AM. Usage Once at least two Dee-Dee stops have been placed, the player can travel between them by interacting with any stop. Though the allows travel that is instantaneous for the player (other than two short cutscenes of the the Dee-Dee arriving and leaving), a set amount of in-game time passes while the player is riding the Dee-Dee. This amount of time depends on the distance from the departure to the arrival destination, ranging anywhere from about 15 minutes to over an hour. The transport system takes less time to travel from one stop to another by Dee-Dee than travelling by foot or mount, thus being a more efficient form of long-distance transportation than other options. After using the service, the player recovers a small amount of stamina. The amount of recovered is dependent on the amount of time consumed while travelling. Locations There are fourteen possible stop locations: five are available immediately, and nine more are unlocked as the player progresses through the main story. Each area that a Dee-Dee Stop can be placed is marked by a icon on the map, while already-placed Dee-Dee Stops are marked with a icon. Main mission stops *'Peach Plaza Stop': Outside of the gate to Peach Plaza *'Tree Farm Stop': Outside of the Tree Farm entrance *'Portia Harbor Stop': Near Portia Harbor *'Research Center Stop': In Central Plaza, outside the Research Center *'Amber Island Stop': Near the Amber Island bridge Optional stops *'Abandoned Ruins Two Stop': In between the ruins and Civil Corps building *'Sewage Plant Stop': Outside of the Hazardous Ruins in the Collapsed Wasteland *'Bassanio Lift Stop': On the cliff above Bassanio Falls *'Portia Bridge Stop': Just south of the Portia Bridge, near South Block *'Eufaula Desert Stop': Above the quarry Ingall's Mine and Dana's Mine are in, deep south within the Desert *'Duck Pond Stop': West of McDonald's Farm, near the Hot Air Balloon rides *'Hot Springs Stop': Near the Hot Springs facility *'Portia Falls Stop': Near the waterfall east of WOW Industries *'Tree Farm North Stop': In the northern part of the Tree Farm, south of the bridge to the Somber Marsh *'Somber Marsh Ruins Stop': In the Somber Marsh, on the north side of the bridge to the Tree Farm Trivia *The stops were unnamed before January 2019, before had exited early access. * A Dee-Dee Stop was previously located at the gates to the Collapsed Wasteland, but was moved to Central Plaza in alpha 7.0. This stop was one of the five locations in the main mission. Bugs *As of version 2.0.134712, some players may experience a crash when using the . **It is recommended to report instances of such bugs on the Steam Forums or email admin@pathea.net, as these are easier for Pathea Games to refer to and messages in the #bugs channel on the Pathea Discord can get overlooked. Gallery 2018-07-29 (6).png|Map of Portia with all Dee-Dee Stops marked as of alpha 8.0. Category:Portia locations